1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dentifrice comprising a cationic anti-decay agent and a cogeneric mixture of a conjugated polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene nonionic surfactant. The nonionic surfactant fails to inactivate the anti-microbial activity of the cationic anti-decay agent, is a better foamer than prior art nonionic surfactants and has good taste properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,345 relates to the preparation of polyoxyalkylene diols which are surface active hydroxypolyoxyethylene diethers of polyoxybutylene glycols. The molecular weight of the polyoxybutylene is disclosed as at least 1100, preferably 1200 to 2000 and the oxyethylene content is between 40 and 90 weight percent. In a list of disclosed utilities for these products, dispersing agent, emulsifying agent and textile detergent are emphasized. The use of these diols as a component for a dentifrice or high foaming agent is not suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,198 relates to a dentifrice containing a cationic anti-decay agent and a nonionic surfactant which is an ethoxylated adduct of C.sub.15 or C.sub.16 fatty alcohol in which ethylene oxide units account for 50 to 75 percent of the molecular weight of the adduct. There is no suggestion that, by utilizing polyoxybutylene as a substitute for the C.sub.15 or C.sub.16 fatty alcohol hydrophobe, higher foaming surfactants may be obtained.
Some of the problems associated with the prior art dentifrices have been reduction in the activity of the anticaries agent, low foaming of the surfactant and poor taste properties of the surfactant. The present invention is directed to the preparation of a dentifrice devoid of these problems.